Mutant Awakening
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: AU: Rogue thought life was already hard and annoying. No. That was nothing before Bayville. A flirty Cajun, a mad scientist, and some weird-o gene thing being awakened before she gets her first kiss! God must hate her. Did she mention a flirty Cajun?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note(s): So, this is from reading some school based fanfictions and listening to "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship. My focus is on Rogue and Remy but this will also focus on everyone. Just from the pair's perspective. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Remember, I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I wish I did. Then Remy totally would have been an X-Man.**

Anna Marie Darkholme, AKA Rogue, never got a break. Foster family to foster family. California to Hawaii to Ohio and now, to Bayville, New York. Of course, this new place wasn't exactly a ordinary foster home. Oh no, this was a home for 'problem' children. Kids who the other foster families couldn't seem to handle for one reason or another.

_That's right, no one cares about you,_ a voice in her head told her as she stood at the airport.

_Shahd up!_ She yelled right back. Even after all this moving, she still had her Mississippi accent and she was stubbornly proud of that fact.

"Anna Marie Darholme?" A gruff voice asked. Rogue turned to the voice to see a gruff looking man with swept back blue-black hair and harsh brown eyes. He wore a simple dark blue t-shirt and light blue jeans with cowboy boots under them.

"It's Rogue," she replied, moving one of her white streaks out of her face. The gothic girl stood there, a hip popped out and a harsh look in her gray-green eyes.

"I'm Logan," the man told her. "I work where you're goin,' Stripes." Stripes? Already she had a nickname. Logan then proceeded to pick up one of her bags, turning to the exit. "Ya comin'?"

"Fahne then," Rogue replied, walking after the man.

----

The SUV pulled into the mansion and Rogue couldn't help but be amazed by it. It was definitely large. And it was magnificent. It was about ten-twenty minutes out of the town and had a perfect view of it. Of course, there was a shroud of secrecy surrounding the place. It made it rather interesting. Logan pulled the SUV into the garage and lead her into the house. She wondered vaguely when she would meet this Professor Xavier. Logan hardly spoke and she didn't really mind. He lead her to a room, opening the door.

"Hey, half-pint," he said gruffly. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and had bright blue eyes looked up from her place on her bed. She was cute with a pixie type face and she wore jean capris, a white shirt under a pink sweater. She smiled brightly.

"Hey, Logan! Like, what's up?!" She asked cheerily, getting off the bed and setting her laptop down.

"Your roomie's here," Logan told her, putting the bag down on the inside of the door. Rogue entered the room and set hers down as well. "Rogue, this is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, this is Anna Marie Darkholme. Goes by Rogue."

"This is like, going to be totally awesome!" Kitty practically squealed. "We can totally do some cool stuff together, Rogue!"

"Yeah, Ah'm sure, Kittah," Rogue said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, I'll leave and let you two get better acquainted," Logan told them. "Dinner's in an hour." He left, shutting the door behind him. Rogue and Kitty looked at the door for a moment, then the over zealous brunette turned to the white and auburn haired girl.

"So, like, what's your favorite music?!" She asked.

----

After the twenty (well, probably over a hundred) questions game with Kitty, it was nearly time for dinner. Kitty laced her arm with Rogue's, determined that they were new BFFS. Rogue smiled a bit at the younger girl but still felt slightly annoyed. As they walked towards the dining room, they were stopped by a blindingly pretty red head with green eyes. She smiled at the two. She wore long khaki pants and a lilac ¾ length sleeved shirt.

"You must be the new girl," Red said, holding her hand out. "I'm Jean Grey." Rogue took her hand, shaking it.

"Ah'm Anna Marie Darkholme, but ev'ryone calls meh Rogue," she told her.

"Well, it's nice to meet your, Rogue," Jean commented. "May I walk with you two to dinner?"

"Like, sure, Jean!" Kitty chirped in. The three walked into the dining room, where more introductions were made. Tabitha was very assertive with being the "awesome goth girl's" friend and eventually, Rogue started to like the rebellious side of the girl. Another girl Rogue remembered was Amara, who came up, introduced herself but didn't pester her too much. Some of the boys seemed to show an interest in her but Logan gave them a glare and a growl, and they backed off. Rogue smirked a bit. So, Logan was a softie, was he? Suddenly, the whole room fell to silence. Rogue looked at the head of the table to see a man in a wheel chair sitting there. He had clam brown eyes and was bald. His features gave the feel of extreme intelligence and he was wearing a black shirt under a brown suit.

"As you all have noticed, we have a new family member," he started. Rogue realized this was Professor Xavier. "Marie?" Rogue stood up and walked up beside him. "Everyone, this is Anna Marie Darkholme. But, she prefers to be called Rogue. Now, normally I would allow activities for this evening but tomorrow is the first day of school. So, I want you all to get some rest." Rogue returned to her seat between Jean and Kitty. Dinner then continued and after that, they spent some time in a rec room before turning in for bed.

----

Rogue entered Bayville High with her friends from the institute. Kitty continued to blab about this or that and Jean was making helpful comments. Tabitha stalked off after a few minutes and Rogue partially didn't want to know what she was up to. Amara stayed quiet, merely nodding her head yes or no. Rogue examined the students at Bayville. None of them really caught her attention, that is until someone looked directly into her eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to glimmer red in the sunlight from the window. Feeling slightly mesmerized, Rogue examined the owner. He was tall and tanned (unlike her. Average height and extremely fair), with messy brown hair that seemed to frame his face. His face that seemed to be chiseled to perfection. His body was, well, to put it bluntly, amazing. Even though his worn, faded blue jeans were slightly baggy, they didn't hide the fact that his legs were toned. His red t-shirt, on the other hand, purposefully clung to every muscle he had. He smirked and shifted his weight, giving her a slight wave.

"Rogue, you don't want to get involved with that guy," Jean informed her quickly, seeing what was going on.

"Yeah, like, totally," Kitty agreed. "He's like, a love 'em and leave 'em guy." Rogue crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don' know what ya'll are talking about," she said in a huff, leaving the group.

----

Remy LeBeau, resident player of Bayville High, just got caught up in the most magnificent gray-green eyes. They were covered with heavy make up but Remy being Remy could see beyond that. The girl had a strong face, which was framed by two white streaks in her auburn hair. It was short, barely going past her milky white chin. His eyes continued to travel down, examining her fine and slender neck. She wore a studded collar and a mesh green top over a black tank top. Merde, she was fine. Her tight black skirt didn't make things easier. Black tights, boots, and gloves finished off the girl's look. He continued to look at her and was sure his eyes were doing that weird thing again-glowing red. He shifted his weight, smirking and giving the hot girl a slight wave. Her cheeks turned slightly red. How sexy could this girl get? That one red head, Jean, made a comment to her followed by that skinny stick Kitty. The goth girl's temper flared slightly, making her even more hotter. He held back a groan, hoping his group didn't notice. When she stormed off, he smirked, knowing this was his chance.

"Mais, mes amis," he said, walking away. "Dis Cajun gotta get goin'."

----

Where the hell was she going? Rogue didn't know. She just needed to get away from that guy's stare. Not to mention, her friends were picking up on her. She crossed her arms as she stood under the bleachers of the football stadium. She pushed a strand of hair back, sighing.

"Mornin', _cher_," a deep male voice with a Cajun accent said. Rogue turned around, ready to spring. It was the boy from before. She stood straight, crossing her arms.

"Whaht d'ya wahnt, Cajun?" She practically snarled. If her friends were right about his rep, she didn't want a thing to do with him.

Remy, on the other hand, was thoroughly pleased with this goth girl. He tilted his head to the side, a crooked smirk on his face. How she had sprung around, ready for a fight, that was hot. Then, she talked in the honey sweet southern accent and he decided that he was definitely going to have her a notch. He gave a small bow and stood straight, still having his smirk.

"M'name's Remy LeBeau," he told her confidently then dropped his voice to a seductive purr, "but you, _chéri_, can call Remy wha'ever ya want."

"Ah think Swamp Rat suits ya," Rogue said with a huff, turning to leave.

"Now, _cher_, where are ya manners? Remy didn' get _your_ name," he told her as he cut her off. Rogue glared at him and he enjoyed seeing those green eyes riled up.

"If Ah tell ya, will ya let meh get ta class?" She finally groaned out. Remy nodded, still smirking. Rogue scowled, wanting to wipe that smirk off of his face. "It's Rogue," she finally said, shoving past him.

"See ya around, Rogue-cher," Remy said, enjoying the view of her walking away.

"Hopefully not, Swamp Rat," Rogue snarled back, entering the building. Remy smirked even more. He loved challenges.

----

Unfortunately for Rogue and fortunately for Remy, they had their first class together. Rogue bit back a groan as he sat beside her.

"See, _cher_, Remy said he see ya aroun' and he did," Remy told her, taking her gloved hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Rogue drew her hand away quickly but Remy saw that tint to her cheeks. He smirked even more.

"Ah swear, Swamp Rat," Rogue started. "If ya'll don' stop this, then Ah'm gonna sue ya fer harassment!"

"Can't harass the willing, _chéri_," Remy retorted, getting an eye roll out of the girl.

"Stop with those weird French terms," Rogue told him. "Ah don' understand 'em at all."

"Bon," Remy practically laughed. Rogue glared at him.

"Swamp Rat, Ah'm this close ta punchin' that smirk offa yer face!" She practically yelled. This caused most of the class to look at the pair. Rogue just wanted to shrink down into her seat. As if it wasn't bad enough she was the new girl...

"Hey, Remy, seems that sheila got some fire ta her!" An Aussie with bright orange hair called over to the Cajun. What was with this school and accents?!

"You'd know bout dat, wouldn' ya, mon ami?" Remy asked, smirking at the pyromaniac. Rogue glared ahead then put her head down in frustration. "_Cher_, what's wrong?"

"Ah already got uh stalker," she muttered as the history teacher came in and started to write on the board. Rogue hoped that was an end to the flirtatious Cajun but to no avail. He kept sending her bedroom eyes, smirks, and notes that Rogue didn't even bother to open. Each time one appeared on her desk, she merely crumbled it and threw it in the trash. He then would give her hurt eyes, but she knew he was just playing her. Why had she thought he was hot again?

Remy, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Every time he pulled out his bedroom eyes, he got an eye roll. Then, when he smirked, he got a glare. How she refused to read his notes amused him and he would give her puppy eyes and she merely gave him a 'Ah'm not thaht stupid, Swamp Rat' look. Remy let out a deep, throaty chuckle at this. This was way more fun than his usual game of seduction. Of course, all the other girls didn't put up such an amusing fight.

As soon as the bell rang, Rogue jumped out of her seat, grabbing her books and nearly running out of the classroom. Remy, of course, was right behind her.

"Hey, _cher_," he said, walking beside her. She picked up her pace. Remy kept up. "Maybe Remy coul' walk ya ta your next class?"

"Maybe Remy could go jump in the Mississippi River," Rogue mocked.

"Rogue-_cher, _Remy t'ink dat's more your aisle," Remy told her. "You from Mississippi so dat makes you a River Rat." Rogue stopped and glared at him, making him smirk even more.

"Hey, mate, wait up!" The orange haired boy called. Remy winced in annoyance.

"What is it, John?" Remy said, sounding annoyed as he turned to the boy.

"Nothin', just the sheila snuck off," John replied. Remy turned and looked around. Sure enough, Rogue had managed to slip off when John distracted him. Remy turned to John and gave him a hard, annoyed glare. "Sorry, mate, she made a deal with me." Remy then swaggered off, deciding to find his little River Rat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note(s): I'm having too much fun with the funny stuff. I need to get the plot rolling. Haha. Of course, the first few chapters are going to be funny then it all goes on it's head. :)**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue had successfully avoided the Cajun the rest of the morning and was entering the cafeteria with Kitty. Kitty was going on about how confused she was about her love life. Some guy named Lance and, Rogue quoted, "A quiet, Russian hunk" named Piotr. Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes as Kitty carried on as they got their food. As they looked for their friends, someone came up behind Rogue.

"Hey, _chere_," he purred. "Remy missed ya."

"Swamp Rat, if ya don' back up, yer gonna regret it!" Rogue snarled, refusing to look at the boy. Kitty looked from one to the other, raising an eyebrow in examination.

"Aw, can't mon River Rat humor Remy?" He asked lowly.

"Ah'd neva humor the likes of ya, Cajun," Rogue snapped, grabbing Kitty's arm (balancing her tray) and storming off. Remy smirked, loving how her hips just seemed to swing more when she was annoyed. Before he could continue his chase, he was blocked by a tall, tan boy that was definitely buff. His black hair was neat and trim and his blue eyes stared down at Remy.

"Comrade, just vhat are you doing?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

"Mon ami, Remy jus' flirtin' wid a _belle femme_," he informed him.

"Vell, let us eat first, da?" The Russian suggested.

"Fine, Piotr," Remy groaned as Piotr escorted him to a table with John, who was waving like a maniac. Remy craned his neck to see where Rogue was sitting. Piotr examined his friend. He was acting differently with this girl than his usual "prey." Deciding to do a test, Piotr spoke.

"So, vhat is her name?" He asked.

"De _fille_ say Rogue, but Remy looked it up," Remy said, not looking at Piotr. "Her name's Anna Marie Darkholme. N_om agréable pour une belle fille_." He finally spotted her. Clear on the other side of the cafeteria. Remy let out a groan of disappointment. He wouldn't even be able to send her suggestive winks at that distance! He sat down beside John, shoulders slumped. Piotr sat down across from him, still examining the Cajun. John put an arm around Remy's shoulder, not paying attention to his friend's mannerisms.

"So, Piotr, ya wouldn' believe what our mate Remy here has been up ta!" He told Piotr. Piotr was curious. John and Remy shared most of their morning classes. "So, he's all tied up bout one Sheila! Multiple sheilas tried ta flirt with 'im, but y'know what?! Remy, mate, he just shrugged them off!"

"Mon Dieu, John!" Remy exclaimed. "I just don' feel like it today!"

"Oh, that's right, mate," John said. "That's why all history class you kept peeving off the new girl, yeah. She bailed out of class like that." Remy leaned back, removing John's arm. He might as well deal with it. He put on a cocky smirk, opening his arms.

"Mais, Remy can't resist a challenge from a _beau_," he stated.

"I see, comrade," Piotr said, a small smirk on his face. Hopefully this new girl will teach Remy a lesson in respecting women.

"She nearly has him whipped, mate!" John laughed. Remy glared at him, scowling. No woman was capable of whipping a LeBeau! Well, maybe his brother, but definitely not him! If anything, Rogue would be begging to get in bed with him by the end of the week!

----

"So, has like, LeBeau been bothering you?" Kitty asked as the two sat down. Rogue scowled, slamming her tray down.

"Don' _even_ mention thaht swamp rat's nahme!" She growled, sitting down in a huff. Scott Summers, the brown haired boy with matching eyes and dressed prep spoke up. Once he was done staring into Jean's eyes.

"Wait, is that jerk bothering you, Rogue?" He asked, automatically sounding like a big brother.

"It ain't nothin' Ah can't handle, Scott," Rogue reassured him. "Ah'll probably end up punchin' him by the end of the day."

"Ja! Go Rogue!" The enthusiastic German member of her new "family" exclaimed. His dark blue hair was shaggy and cute and Rogue almost felt like he was her younger brother already. His blue eyes gleamed as he schemed. "Dat schweinhund needz to learn hiz place."

"Now, Kurt, no need to curse in a foreign language," Jean scolded. Kurt frowned, crossing his arms.

"But he iz a-"

"Kurt," Jean said warningly.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, defeated.

"Lucky, he's flirting with you," Tabitha sighed. "I tried in math but he just shrugged me off." She put her fork to her mouth thinking. Then, she dropped the utensil, eyes widening in realization. "Oh. My. God. Rogue."

"Whaht?!" Rogue asked, worried about what was about to come. Kitty looked at Tabitha then realized it too.

"Like, Rogue, this so is not good," she agreed.

"Whaht?!" Rogue asked again. Jean cleared her throat, getting attention on her.

"You've become LeBeau's project," she told her. "This only happens once in a while."

"Like, yeah, there's a girl that's like, super stubborn," Kitty started.

"And he turns all of his sexiness and flirtation onto her," Tabitha finished.

"Ya'll are joking," Rogue hoped, giving a weak smile.

"No, Rogue," Jean said remorsefully. "He's stopped flirting with just anyone."

"He's like, only paying attention to you," Kitty informed her.

"Have fun with that!" Tabitha said, smiling and slapping Rogue on the back as she left the table. Rogue sat their blankly.

"Rogue? Are you okay?" Scott asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. Rogue groaned and put her head down on the table.

"Ah hate mah lahfe," she muttered. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

----

Rogue had managed to get out of the cafeteria before the Cajun could get her. Rogue walked to her next class, frustration written all over her face. She stopped at her locker to get her book out, hoping it wouldn't take too long. That perverse stalker probably knew where her locker was. She quickly got her books and slammed it shut in annoyance.

"_chere_?" Rogue heard that irritable voice. She glared at him as he leaned against the lockers, thinking he was God's gift to women. He smirked and pushed off of the lockers, walking closer to her. "So, can Remy walk you ta class now?" He practically purred.

"No," Rogue answered, turning to leave. He followed. After a few more strides, Rogue turned, angered. "Don' ya hafta get ta yer own class?!" He smirked and held up his textbook. Chemistry. Same as her. Of course! And how cliché! He probably planned it. Yes. Rogue glared at him and he gave her bedroom eyes. She turned in a huff, deciding to ignore him. Of course, he didn't help that matter.

"Rogue-chere," he purred in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and resisted the shiver that wanted to travel up her spine. "Why you always angry at dis Cajun?"

"Mahybeh cause 'dis Cajun' don' know how ta take uh hint!" Rogue growled back. Remy chuckled, walking up beside her.

"Oh, Remy knows how ta take a hint," he said with a wink. Rogue felt herself flush and her steps became more agitated. She refused to look the cocky Cajun in the eye.

"_chere?_" Remy said, smirking a bit. "Y'got a fever dere?"

"None a' yer business, Swamp Rat!" Rogue snarled at him, entering the chemistry room. Everyone was staring at the pair. Obviously Remy's new project news had spread like wildfire. She groaned and rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the back. Remy smirked and followed her, scaring the occupant of the seat beside her to move. Rogue put her head on the table and repetitively tapped it.

"Whah meh, whah meh, whah meh," she said in synced with the taps.

"Now, _chere,_ you keep dat up and you gonna hurt yourself," Remy commented, pulling her up into a sitting position. "Good choice in seating, _chere_," he complimented as she glared at him. He still had yet to remove his hands from her shoulders. "De teachere won' notice too much, _oui_?" He purred suggestively. That was it. Rogue clenched her hand into a fist, ready to lay him flat. And not in the way he wanted.

"Rogue!" Kurt called, entering the room and waving. Remy glared at the young German, frowning. Rogue smiled and wave back, getting out of the Cajun's grip.

"Hey Kurt!" She said and Remy looked at her. He couldn't ignore that smile. He felt himself melt then froze. Wait. Remy LeBeau does **not** melt. Women melt **for** Remy LeBeau. **Not** the other way around. While he was dazed, Rogue shoved him off of his stool so Kurt could sit beside her. Remy stood up, brushing himself off and glaring at the younger boy.

"Come, comrade," Piotr said, walking over to Remy and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can sit vit me." Remy shrugged. It was only the first day. He'd hack the seating chart so he'd be Rogue's partner. It **was** chemistry, after all.

Kurt watched as Piotr and Remy walked off to take another seat. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Remy's back. Rogue laughed slightly.

"Kurt, you are mah knight in shinin' armor," she said, ruffling his hair like an older sister would.

"I do vhat I can," Kurt replied, smiling awkwardly. "Zo, if you ever vant zomeone to pull a prank on him, just ask me." Kurt nodded affirmatively. Rogue smiled and her eyes trailed over to where Remy sat. He was leaning back, shuffling a deck of cards in one hand, a pout on his face. The pout was cute. Too bad he was a jerk. And a womanizer. Probably had every STD in the book. Remy looked at her, and smirked, seeing her looking right at him. Rogue gave him a hard glare which he returned with a flirtatious wink. Rogue then proceeded to roll her eyes and looked at the board as the teachere spoke. Remy was about to write another meaningless note but Piotr stopped him, forcing him to pay attention to the teachere.

Of course, when the Russian giant wasn't watching, Remy would slip a few glances at Rogue. Whenever he caught her eye, he'd give a smirk and/or a wink. It depended on what he felt like. Each time, her beautiful eyes were harden and return to the teachere. Remy would then do a half-smirk, half-smile and return to acting like he was paying attention. He couldn't wait for the class to end.

Finally, the bell sounded and everyone was putting their stuff together. Piotr grabbed Remy's collar and proceeded to drag him out of the door but Remy was able to break out of his friend's grip and leaned against the wall smoothly. He smirked and gave Piotr a look that said 'Nu-uh, mon ami.' Piotr looked at Remy then at Rogue and Kurt. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

Rogue had been hoping that the guy that was with Remy was going to be successful in dragging the annoyance out but to no avail. He leaned against the wall, giving her 'come here' eyes. Rogue looked at Kurt with an exasperated look and Kurt rolled his eyes. She leaned over to Kurt and muttered,

"Mahybeh Ah should turn the tables on him." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Go for it," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He then proceeded to talk to the teachere and the two left the room. Rogue smirked and sauntered over to the Cajun in the empty room.

Remy was completely taken aback by the change. He thought she was hot before but that swish to her hips just added to her sexiness. She stopped a foot from him and put a finger on his chest.

"Ya waitin' on li'l ole me?" She asked in a seductive purr. Remy felt his throat go dry and he slowly nodded. That look on her face was just too damn sexy. He quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"_Oui, chéri,_" he whispered in a husky voice. He leaned into her, wanting to taste those purple, plump lips. Suddenly, his head crashed against the wall, Rogue's gloved hand tangled in his hair. Remy lost his grip and Rogue took a step back as the Cajun cursed and rubbed the back of his head. Rogue crossed her arms and popped her hip out, glaring at him.

"Keep ya filthy hands ta yaself," she growled. "Don' mess with meh, Swamp Rat!"

"_chere_, dat was cruel," Remy practically whimpered. Rogue scoffed and adjusted her bag, leaving the room. Remy, being Remy, did not get the message and followed her, despite the splitting headache and the need for pain reliever. "Could you kiss it and make it better, _chere_?" Remy turned the tables. Rogue groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"No, Swamp Rat," she growled.

"Den can we continue where we left off?" He purred as much as he could with his head splitting. "Ow..." He winced, rubbing his head. Rogue frowned, feeling a little guilty now. Okay, he deserved it, but she still felt guilty. She turned and looked at him. He was in some serious pain. She saw a bench nearby. She grabbed his arm, surprising the Cajun. She pointed to the bench..

"Sit," she ordered. He complied, still holding his sore head. She bent down and examined the place that had hit the wall. She had been careful that he wouldn't get an eyeful of her cleavage though.

"Yup, I got ya good, Swamp Rat," she commented, seeing the goose egg.

"_Vous me recevez toujours bon_," he muttered, trying not to ogle her bosom, knowing he might receive the same punishment. Well, maybe worse. Probably worse.

"Whaht was thaht?" Rogue asked, pulling away.

"Not'in," Remy said quickly.

"Uh-huh," Rogue said, disbelievingly. She then cupped his face in her hands and examined his eyes. Before the two knew what they were doing, they were just staring into each others eyes, completely mesmerized.

"See, mate! See!" John yelled, pointing at the two and breaking the moment. Piotr stood beside him, looking at the two quizzically. "I told ya! I told ya!"

"Shut up!" Remy growled at the two, embarrassed and annoyed. Rogue stood straight up and Remy was immediately even angrier. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, ya ain't got a concussion," she stammered out. "Just a big ol' goose egg on the back of yer head! All ya need is some pain meds an' some ice!" She quickly started to walk off. Remy ignored the laughing and pointing coming from John as he stood up and followed her. His head pounded though as he stood and he winced, ignoring it.

"_chere_! Wait!" He called, catching up with her. "How 'bout you assist Remy ta de nurses office and be his nurse?" He smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah can't believe ya, Swamp Rat!" Rogue snarled. "I just slammed ya head inta a wall and yer _still_ makin' lewd comments! Don' ya ever get tired a' listenin' ta yerself?!"

"Not when it's about you, _chere_," Remy replied coyly.

----

**Last two lines are taken from the 90s X-Men. Gambit is so hilarious. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Bam. Chapter three. :) The plot is on a roll, my friends. Es wirdt viel spass machen. Ja. By the way, Luc like reviews. Reviews are awesome. :) Makes me pull these out faster.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue was quite pleased when the school day was over. Now she could get back to the Institute and away from that crazy Cajun! Scott had told her to meet them in the parking lot to get a ride back. She made her way over there, cutting through under the stands. Suddenly, a group of jocks stood in her way. She glared at them, trying to figure out what they wanted.

"Huh, and here I thought you would be hot," the guy standing in the middle of the group muttered. "I mean, that Cajun horndog only goes after hot chicks. Not creepy goths." The group snickered and Rogue was losing her patience.

"Lahke Ah understand uh thing that Cajun does," she growled, making a move to go past them. She was blocked and glared at them. "Now, if ya'll don mahnd, Ah hafta meet someone." The one who was probably the leader grabbed her shoulder.

"What's the rush? We just want to see what the asshole sees in you," he said darkly. Now Rogue was officially pissed. They wanted a fight? Fine, she'd give it to them. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Hard. He yelped, surprised at her strength.

"Ah didn' take self defense and martial arts classes fer nothin'," she commented.

"You little bitch!" The jock yelled and immediately she was surrounded. She prepared herself though. Then, a chuckle was heard coming from outside the group. Remy stepped out of the shadows, his eyes seeming to glow red.

"_Homme_, Remy don' t'ink dis is a bon idea," he said to the lead jock. "She iddn't a little _fleur_. Even dough she as pretty as _u__ne_." Remy smirked at her and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah swear, Swamp Rat," she growled.

"Mon River Rat, Remy jus speakin' de truth," Remy replied. Suddenly, one of the testosterone filled jocks ran at him. He pulled out a bo-staff that extended and struck the jock where his shoulder met his neck, effectively knocking him out. "_Mes amis_, dis is definitely not a bon idea." He moved and stood beside Rogue, ready as well. "Mess wid _mon chere_ and you will regret it." The lead jock ground his teeth together and charged the pair.

"Borrow this?" Rogue asked, taking the staff out of Remy's hands and nailing the jock, sending him flying. "Thanks," she said, returning it to him.

"Anytime," he replied. He spun and slammed one of the jocks in the stomach as the dumb jock charged him. He knocked another one in the face and looked over to Rogue, who was effectively avoiding the strikes of one of the other jocks and then, hit him square in the jaw.

"Nice," he complimented, a grin on his face.

"You'll pay for this, LeBeau!" The main jock said as the group ran off. Rogue put her hands on her hips, jutting out her right hip.

"Honestly, whaht did ya do?" Rogue asked then paused. "Slept with their girlfriends?" Remy paused and rubbed the back of his neck. Wait. Why did he feel guilty?

"_Oui_," he told her. Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to walk off.

"Ah shoulda guessed," she said. She was stopped by the bo staff and the feel of a warm body close behind her. She spun around and glared at him, ready to lay it on him _again_. She stopped, seeing that his eyes were actually glowing red. She wasn't frightened though, just mesmerized.

"_chere_, we fight good together," he commented.

"Rahght," Rogue said, slowly nodding her head.

"Mebbe we be dat good together in...Other things," he replied huskily. He leaned down and Rogue snapped out of her daze, shoving him away.

"Can't ya keep yer mind outta the gutter fer five minutes, Swamp Rat?!" She huffed.

"Not when Remy got such a _belle femme_ in front a' him," he stated, smirking.

"Ya know what yer problem is, Cajun?" Rogue asked, poking his chest. Remy tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Ya move way too fast fer anyone ta keep up with." Remy let out a throaty chuckle at that.

"Remy knows what he wants when he wants it," he said with a shrug. Rogue crossed her arms and glared at a random tree.

"Well, not all girls are just interested in sex," she told him. "Some a' us want a guy that isn't only interested in sex too." She turned then, hands on her hips. "Ya ain't got too much charm in that area. Ya know how to get a girl all hot but ya ain't know a thing about anything else. I kinda feel bad fer ya now." Remy looked at her, shock showing. He always did that. Have sex and run. He wanted to just have run and didn't want that commitment. She turned to leave but Remy caught her hand.

"What you doin' Friday?" He asked.

"Ah just said all that an' you-" Rogue started but was silence her by putting a finger over her lips.

"No sex," he told her. "No seducin' either. _Je promets._" Rogue examined him carefully then sighed.

"Fahne, as long as ya leave me alone afterwards," she said.

"Bon," Remy said, kissing her knuckles. "Mais, Remy don' think _chere _gonna want Remy to be away from her." Rogue's mouth flew open, aghast. Before she could even comment back, he was saluting her and running off with a pleased grin on his face.

"STUPID SWAMP RAT!" She screamed, crossing her arms and walking to the parking lot. She should just ditch him Friday. But, she had agreed...

----

Remy strutted over to John and Piotr, who gave him questioning looks. Remy decided to give them an answer.

"Mes amis, Remy has just asked de most _belle femme_, who is quite feisty, in de whole school on a date Friday and she said _oui_," he gloated.

"Congrats, mate, ya gonna get some!" John said, slapping Remy on the back.

"Uh, actually, _non_," Remy said, taking in what he had agreed to.

"What, mate?!" John asked, shocked.

"Remy agreed to no sex and no seducing," he said, hitting his head on the wall. Bad idea. It only made the wound that Rogue had given him hurt even more.

"Dat is a good ding, comrade!" Piotr said, pleased with his friend.

"No it isn't! Remy isn't going to get his fix with this sheila!" John pointed out.

"Maybe dat **is** a good ding, John," Piotr commented.

"Petey, we are men, we _need _to have naughties!" John exclaimed. Piotr ignored John and put a hand on Remy's shoulder, beaming.

"You should stick wid de agreement, Remy," he said. "It is your honor. And if you try to break dat honor..."

"Rogue will kill Remy," Remy groaned. "So, now Remy just have to figure out how to make it **her** fault..." He smirked wickedly. Piotr groaned while John did a little victory dance.

----

Rogue confided in Kitty, who nearly squealed as they prepared for bed.

"Oh my gosh, Rogue! You convinced Remy LeBeau, totally player major, horndog extreme to go on a date with you **without** sex or seduction?!"

"Yeah, so?" Rogue asked, feeling a little self-confident now.

"He totally like, likes you!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Whah? Ah slammed his head inta a wall, insulted him, an' turned him down ev'ry time," Rogue stated.

"But, like, he came to your rescue like a prince!" Kitty squealed. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"An' Ah woulda been **fahne** if he hadn'," she snapped back. Kitty leaped onto her bed, sitting Indian style.

"Like, c'mon, Rogue," Kitty said. "That guy, like, has probably never met a girl totally like you. He at least is like, intrigued."

Yah rahght, Kittah," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "Mahybeh after this date, he'll get over me." Kitty scoffed, crossing her arms.

"As if," she commented, getting a pillow in the face.

----

The week continued as normal. Or as normal as it could with the whole school thinking that Rogue's Remy LeBeau's new "project." Not to mention, he tried to spend every moment he could with her. She was convinced he hacked the teacher's computer so they would be partners in chemistry. Safe to say he went to the nurse's office. Quite often. Of course, the fool didn't learn and would come right back to her afterwards. Rogue was sure he was a masochist.

Remy was thinking the same thing. He didn't flirt with any other girl now and seemed to just be drawn to Rogue. Remy had even hacked the chemistry teacher's computer and made the two lab partners. He gladly taught her some finer points of _chemistry_.She refused to accept them though. Remy was sure he was drawn to Rogue because she could kick his butt and that he needed to see a psychiatrist. Masochism had never been a problem before. Considering this possibility on Thursday while he waited for Rogue to show up, he felt a strange tingling in his hand and suddenly, the locker it had been resting on blew up. He fell back, saying a slew of curses in French, holding his hand and seeing it was only slightly charred.

"Remy?!" He heard Rogue yell. She said his name. Well, if almost getting his hand blown off would have her say his name instead of a "pet" name, he should do it more often. She knelt down beside him and helped him sit up. Opportune moment. He acted as if he were in more pain than he was and landed himself right in her arms, specifically, her breasts.

"Oh, the pain," he grumbled.

"Hush, Cajun, an' get up!" Rogue said, completely embarrassed. Remy held his pained face but smirked on the inside. Oh so soft...

"Mus' be paralyzed," he grunted. Rogue rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Convenient position," she muttered, shoving him off of her. He sat up and popped his back, scratching his head.

"Now, how did dat happen?" He asked, looking at the charred locker.

Um, Remy," Rogue said, getting his attention. She was staring intently at the ground. He looked down and saw the tile that his hand was on start to glow. The two rolled out of the way just in time. The tile blew up and now even more students surrounded the area. Remy looked down at his hands, which were normal now. He looked up at Rogue across from him.

"Remy, yer eyes," she commented then grabbed his shades out of his pockets and put them on his eyes. "C'mon, sugah, let's get outta here." That was a new name.

"What is it, _chere_?" Remy asked as she pulled him by his jacket's sleeve, getting some things out of her locker and towing him out of the building. After they were a distance from the school, Remy pulled his arm out of the woman's grip. "Now, River Rat, Remy wants to know what is wrong with his eyes!" Rogue turned to him and removed the sunglasses, gazing into his eyes.

"Nothin' ta me," she whispered but he heard her. He turned to the fountain they stood beside and got the shock of his lifetime. His eyes were no longer the chocolate brown eyes on white. They were ruby red on onyx black. He turned back to Rogue then back to his reflection.

"Rogue-what-why-how?" He stammered out. Before Rogue could say anything, her cell phone went off. She pulled it out and saw that it was the Professor.

"Hello?" She said shakily.

"Rogue, please bring Remy to the Institute," he ordered, even though he worded it like a request.

"Professor, d'ya know what's goin' on?" She asked.

"All will be revealed in due time, Rogue," Xavier said before hanging up. Rogue turned to Remy, who looked depressed and confused. Rogue felt bad for the guy. Who knew what was going on?

"Remy, Ah lahke yer eyes," she said, stepping towards him and putting a bare hand on his face. Mistake. She suddenly felt like she was pulling in everything from the man and quickly let go. He groaned and fell down. "Remy?! Remy, oh gawd, Remy!" Rogue exclaimed, kneeling beside him. A flurry of memories from a different life whirled through her head and she grabbed it, holding back the urge to scream. She leaned on the fountain and it started to glow. She looked at in shock and saw she had Remy's eyes now. She grabbed Remy and managed to get away from the fountain in time. Remy shook his head, waking up slowly. He groaned and looked up at Rogue as she held him. He gave her his trademark smirk.

"_Chere_, Remy wouldn' mind wakin' up like dis every time he woke up," he commented.

"Swamp Rat, we've got problems," Rogue informed him.

"_Oui_, I know," Remy said gravely.

----

If one watched the news that evening, they would see more reports of similar happenings. People with strange powers emerging and not having any idea where they came from. But no one at the Institute was watching the news. They all had lived it. And they wanted to now why. Everyone had gathered in the professor's office. Kitty had brought Piotr and John. It turned out they had powers as well. Xavier examined the students in front of him.

"Students, I have information for you," he started. "The reason that this happened to you is this mere fact- you are mutants. You were born with a sleeping x-gene, like twenty-five percent of the Earth's population. The cause for these sleeping genes to awaken? A mutant who goes by Magneto who wishes for mutants to dominate the Earth. I gathered as many of you as I could before Magneto fulfilled his plan. Yes, Remy, I manipulated you to move to Bayville along with Piotr and John. I apologize for this rash act of mine, but there was no time. Remy, Piotr, and John, you are welcomed to stay here and learn how to control your powers like everyone else." Remy had kept his hands away from touching anything and he longed to control it. He glanced over to Rogue, who seemed just as worried as he was, keeping every part of herself covered.

"_Oui_, Remy will stay," he said, nodding.

"Da, so vill I," Piotr agreed. John looked at his two friends.

"Crikey, I might as well too," he commented. Xavier nodded.

"Your rooms are already prepared," he said. "And Remy, here are a pair of gloves you can wear for the time being. We will start sessions tomorrow." Remy stood up and took the gloves, carefully putting them on. He looked over to Rogue and smirked, waving a gloved hand. Rogue rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note(s): This chapter is a bit on the short side. Apologies. Enjoy anyway.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Nightmares had plagued Rogue's sleep that night. She moaned and turned onto her side, trying to get rid of the images of New Orleans from the eyes of Remy LeBeau. A blonde and her brother...Sabers...Duel...Rogue gasped and sat straight up, holding her head. Sweat was rolling down her body as she tried to decipher her dreams.

_Chere?_ She swore she heard Remy say. She looked around the room, only seeing Kitty snoring on her bed. A throaty chuckle echoed in her head. _Chere, Remy's in your head_ A pause. _More so than usual._ Rogue growled and laid back down.

"Are ya serious?!" She grumbled.

_Oui, River Rat,_ mini-Remy said. _Dose dreams, dey were Remy's memories._ Rogue put a hand to her head, considering this. _Too bad chere didn't get my fantasies..._

"Yer such a pervert!" Rogue yelled, waking Kitty up, who thus phased through her bed to the floor.

"Ow! Rogue!" Kitty hollered. Rogue could hear Remy's psyche laughing his head off.

"Sorreh, effect of mah mutation," Rogue told her roommate.

"Um, like, okay," Kitty said, crawling into bed again.

_Look at what ya made me do, Swamp Rat! Now, ya just shahd up and lemme sleep!_ Rogue ordered.

_All right. It's chere's brain, _Mini-Remy commented and then went quiet.

"Now, whah doesn' he listen that good outside a' mah brain?" Rogue muttered before going to sleep.

----

Remy had to get up early for his session with the professor. He attempted to keep his confident swagger but unconsciously tugged on his gloves. He knocked on the professor's door lightly.

_Come in, Remy,_ the professor sent telepathically. Remy pushed the door open and swaggered to a seat across from the professor.

"How did you sleep, Remy?" Xavier inquired.

"_Bon_," Remy replied. Xavier wheeled over beside him.

"Now, Remy, I'm going to take a look in your mind, all right?" He informed him.

"Whatever so Remy can touch stuff again," Remy groaned out. Xavier placed the tips of his fingers at Remy's temples and examined the boy's brain, looking for the trigger. Xavier started to work at the puzzle until it wore the two out.

"Well, I do believe only one or two more sessions and you'll be fine, my young friend," Xavier informed

"_Magnifique_!" Remy exclaimed. Then Rogue could be taken care of and well, his mind was already long gone in the gutter. He quickly left the room and headed to the kitchen. Rogue was there, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Remy sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her in the air and spinning her. "_Chere_! Remy'll be able to touch soon!"

"Put meh down, Swamp Rat!" Rogue said, turning a bright crimson. Remy spun her in his arms and held her, looking down into her eyes and smirking.

"Not when you look dis _belle_, _mon_ River Rat," he replied coyly.

"If ya aren't spurting off innuendos, yer spurting off mushy crap," Rogue told him, but still felt the blush to her cheeks grow stronger. Remy chuckled and held onto her as Scott entered. Scott glared at him through his new ruby quartz sunglasses.

"LeBeau, let her go," he ordered harshly.

"What if Remy don' wanna?" Remy said, almost sounding whiny. Rogue would have laughed if she wasn't so embarrassed by Scott coming in.

"Well, too bad!" Scott said, his hands moving up to his glasses. Remy slipped off a glove and pulled out a playing card, charging it.

"Scott! Remy! Stop it!" Jean said as she entered the kitchen. The two glared at each other before putting their weaponry away. Remy kept his hold on a completely embarrassed Rogue. Rogue snapped back to her senses and shoved Remy away, scoffing and crossing her arms, grabbing her bowl and marching out. Remy followed close behind. Scott moved to follow but Jean put a hand on his arm. She smiled slightly.

"He's more determined than usual, isn't he?" She asked calmly.

"What d'ya mean, Jean?" Scott asked, confused.

"Even after learning of her mutation, he still keeps going," she told him. "I think the 'project' has turned the tables, don't you?" Scott gave her a confused look and Jean groaned, rolling her eyes. Men just didn't get it.

----

Rogue sat in the rec room, eating her cereal, still trying to fight off the blush. Suddenly, with a _thump_, she knew that darn Cajun was sitting by her.

"So, _chere_, ya ready for our date tanight?" Remy purred. Rogue stared at him in shock.

"Yer still on fer that?!" She exclaimed.

"Why not? We need a bit of fun, _non_?" Remy asked, leaning closer to her. She leaned back, putting some distance between the two.

"Ah swear, you smelled too much Bayou when ya were a kid," Rogue scowled, moving to a single chair, continuing her breakfast.

"Heh," Remy muttered, smirking and moving and sitting on the arm of her chair. Rogue glared at him then ignored him. Absentmindedly, he began to run his gloved fingers through her hair "_Chere_, you an' me, we be in de same boat. We oughtta make de best of it, _non_?" Rogue remained silent, considering what he had said. "We both will get control, _chéri_. _Je promets_." She sighed and leaned against his hand as he continued to stroke her hair and mutter sweet nothings.

Rogue really didn't mind this. Most people were too freaked out by her gothness to even get close. Even if his fingers were gloved, they felt nice running through her hair.

"_Quand nous avons le contrôle, je vous montrerai tout que vous manquiez jamais, le chéri. Je vous montrerai chaque moment magique possible_," he muttered and Rogue understood none of it. He smirked. "See? Remy knew he'd make you want him." Rogue sat straight up and realized she had been leaning against him, practically cuddling. She blushed furiously and opened her mouth to respond but he quickly interjected, "Now, _cher_, we should be gettin' ta school, _non_?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, leaving the rec room and stopping in the kitchen to drop off her dishes before sprinting out of the building.

----

Remy sat at a table outside with Piotr and John, wearing his sunglasses to hide his eyes. He used the excuse that the spontaneous explosions from the day before had done something to his eyes, making them sensitive. Scott had used a similar excuse for his glasses.

John and Piotr watched their friend as he looked up at the doors, then down at his notebook. Over and over again. John groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Mate, she isn't even near done," he told him. "Ya really need ta stop being obvious."

"_Ce qui fait vous voulez dire_?" Remy said, looking at him.

"There's gotta be a song fer this, mate," John said, considering all of the movies he'd seen. Piotr softly smiled and hid his sketchpad, which was of Remy's anxious face whenever he looked up. He wished he could freeze frame the next face.

Rogue had walked out of the school building and Remy had nearly leaped up and had one of the most pleased looks on his face. Of course, he quickly regained his composure and swaggered up, his infamous smirk on his face. Piotr knew that Remy had some separation anxiety when it came to Rogue. He gallantly walked over to her and took her hand, giving it a light kiss. Rogue rolled her eyes and John made a grossed out face.

"Mate, I'm not ever gonna act like that," he commented to Piotr. Piotr gave a small smirk to the Aussie.

"You really dink dat?" He asked. John gave an affirmative nod, crossing his arms. Piotr returned to sketching, doodling the two as Remy flirted and Rogue acted like she was ignoring him but Piotr saw it. A small smile was on her lips.

----

Remy stood in the foyer, waiting for Rogue to come down for their date. He had planned out the perfect evening. As long as she was on time. He refused to pace. Remy LeBeau did **not** pace. Just tapped his foot impatiently. Someone entered the room and Remy knew it wasn't Rogue. He knew it was Logan. He looked at the man, who scowled at him.

"I don't know what you're up to, Gumbo," Logan growled, walking over to him. "But you do one thing to hurt that kid," he showed his claws but Remy was not intimidated, "I'll gut ya."

"Oui, Monsieur Logan," Remy said with a taunting smile on his face. Logan growled and retracted his claws, liking the fact that the kid didn't get scared but wondered where he got those guts from. It wasn't often that a guy with an admantanium skeleton threatened someone. Well, if it was Logan, that happened often. He growled and stalked off. Soon after he left, Rogue came down the stairs, dressed somewhat well.

She wore a green skirt that had a slit up it, not enough to be slutty but enough to be attractive. A long sleeve black shirt that was a circle cut and showed off her features well. A green scarf hung loosely around her neck and she wore green gloves and black, slender boots. Remy had to stop himself from drooling.

"Hello. Now what's dis? _Chere_, for me?" Remy teased lightly. He had dressed well himself, wearing a slightly dressier red shirt and a black blazer with dark jeans.

"You wish," Rogue retorted. "A lady has ta look her best when she goes out on the town, Remy. After all, there might be some **real** gentlemen at the restaurant." She flipped her hair in an oh-so-attractive way and Remy smirked.

"Oh, _chere_, why ya gotta wound Remy so?" He chided, escorting her out of the mansion.

"Well, somebody's gotta do it," Rogue replied coyly.

"And Remy wouldn' want anyone else ta," he teased back.

----

The restaurant they went to was actually very nice and surprised Rogue. Well, it surprised her that he still wanted to go on the date, considering they couldn't touch. Maybe he was deeper than she thought he was. They had meaningless chatter and bickering, and of course the underlying teasing.

But both noticed one thing. Neither would touch seriously on their past. The most they would say was that they were born somewhere. Nothing else. Neither seemed too concerned, trying to focus on the present. Remy reached his hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind Rogue's ear, getting her to blush slightly. Remy's hand stayed there and gently touched her cheek.

"Remy," Rogue muttered.

"Hush, _chere_," Remy said huskily, staring into her eyes. Rogue reached up and removed his glasses and stared into his. The leaned closer and then, the whole restaurant began to shake. Screams of terror echoed as people tried to take cover. Remy grabbed Rogue quickly and pulled her under the table as the ceiling fell down. He held onto her until after the tremor had past. The two crawled out of the rumble, Remy helping Rogue up. They looked up and saw five silhouettes against the moonlight.

"Heads up! I'm gonna roll you all!" A familiar voice called out. The figure in the center held his hands up and the ground started to rumble. Remy glared and removed his glove. He reached and grabbed a large piece of rumble, charging it. He threw it at the group and it took them by surprise as it exploded.

"Who are you?!" The leader asked.

"The name is Gambit!" Remy called, blocking Rogue from any attack. "And you?!"

"We're the Brotherhood," the leader said. "X-Man, huh? Give a little message to Xavier for us." The ground rumbled again and Remy caught Rogue as she lost her balance but they both fell as more rumble fell on top of them. The Brotherhood laughed and walked off to cause more chaos and get the message across-Don't mess with mutants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note(s): Fluff ahead. Warning. Hahaha. I had some writer's block with this chapter but hey, it's done.**

**And the next chapter is going to focus on some other folks.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

The rumble glowed brightly before exploding. As the dust cleared, Rogue and Remy appeared. Both had infuriated looks on their faces.

"Oh, they're gonna pay fer that!" Rogue exclaimed, punching her palm. "Ah like this outfit!"

"Don't worry, _chere_, dis Cajun ain't gonna stand for it either," Remy agreed. The two took off, following the trail of destruction that the group had left.

"By the way, Swamp Rat," Rogue said as they continued. "Where'd ya get that name from?"

"What name?" Remy asked quickly as they skidded down an alley.

"Gambit," she stated. Remy's face was contorted as he looked for an answer. He gave a shrug.

"Remy heard it before," he lied. "Sounded like a good name." Rogue didn't believe a word of it. The ground shook again, causing the two to start to lose balance. Remy steadied Rogue, which caused her to push him, claiming she didn't need his help. Before he could come back with a remark, they saw their targets. Remy's eyes widened as he recognized them. Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, and Todd Tolansky. Immediately, Rogue and Remy noticed two were missing and got on guard.

"Well, Remy LeBeau," Lance said, turning to see who it was. "Going by Gambit?" Remy clenched his teeth, getting ready to respond when he fell flat on his back.

"Well-lookit-here," someone spoke quickly. Remy looked up to see Pietro Maximoff standing over him. "Looks-like-Don-Juan-can't-stand-on-his-feet." Pietro then turned his attention to Rogue, appearing beside her with an arm around her shoulder. "Looks-like-I'm-going-to-have-to-show-your-date-a-real-time."

"Ah don't think so, Speedy," Rogue growled, and slapped him on the face before he knew what happened. Of course, she had taken one of her gloves off, effectively knocking him out and gaining super speed. Remy pushed himself up, smirking as he watched Rogue take off, effectively taking out the other men.

"_Chere,_ you took all a' de fun," he commented to her as she stopped beside him. She put a hand to her head, feeling a little dizzy. Remy took hold of her elbow, steadying her. Both were knocked back by an ice blue bolt.

"You missed one," Wanda Maximoff stated, stalking towards the pair, her fists shining the same color of the bolt. Rogue rubbed her head and suddenly, an earthquake shook where the girl stood, causing her to lose balance for a moment. Remy took advantage of this, charging a can he had found and throwing it at Wanda. It exploded and Remy grabbed Rogue's wrist, getting up and running.

"Whaht are we doin', Cajun?!" She asked, feeling the powers she had absorbed fading but the voices loud in her head.

"Y'not lookin' too good, _chere_," Remy informed her. "De ot'ers were wakin' so Remy t'ought it was time to regroup. Plus, Remy don't got his bo-staff."

"Whaht do ya got?!" Rogue asked.

"Cards," Remy replied. Then, he stopped, thinking. He then smirked and pulled out an ace of spades. He charged it and just as the Brotherhood turned the corner, threw it at them and starting to run again. "Just like having fifty-two explosives tucked away conveniently in one little pocket. Remy likes." Rogue followed him, pulling out her phone.

"Yes, Rogue?" Xavier's calm voice said on the other end, totally not matching the pair's scenario.

"Hey prof, we need some help," Rogue said, much to the voiced disapproval of Remy. "Shahd up, Swamp Rat!"

"What's going on, Rogue?" Xavier asked, still having his calm voice.

"Well, we were havin' a dull time at the restaurant-" Remy protested that statement, saying it was a lovely time "then, these freaks callin' themselves the Brotherhood shook things up-" Remy agreed, adding 'literally' "we decided to go afta them but they're a lot tougher-" Remy disagreed, saying they stood no chance against the Rage'n' Cajun "An' I'm gonna kill Remy if he doesn't shahd up." Remy sent her a pout, not enjoying the last statement.

"I will send Logan and Ororo to your coordinates," Xavier informed her as they both hung up. Something wrapped around Rogue's ankle causing her to trip and she knew it would hurt to hit that cement...But she didn't hit the cement. She opened her eyes to see that she was looking right into Remy's crimson eyes. He had taken a dive so she wouldn't fall face first. She would say it was sweet if it weren't for his next line,

"_Chere_, how 'bout you cut down on that fried chicken, hm?" This got him a punch in the arm. Rogue looked down at her boot and saw it was covered in slime.

"Okay, ew," she said, pushing off of the Cajun and looking at the coming foes.

"Yeah, score one for the Toad, yo!" Todd exclaimed. Lance smirked.

"Now, let's rock this couple," he said.

"We ain't a couple!" Rogue exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Remy like dat idea," Remy chimed in, getting a shove from Rogue. "A course, you upset de lady, den Remy goin' ta hafta save her honor." Suddenly, four charged cards flew at the group, taking them by surprise and knocking them off of their feet. All except Pietro, who sped past the cards and right at the pair. Remy smirked slightly, side stepping the run and causing him to hit a wall.

"I t'ink you should pay more attention, _mon ami_," Remy lightly teased. "An' consider dat payback."

"Why-you-lousy-escargot-eating-ass!" Pietro yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Actually, Remy prefer Creole," Remy stated. The sound of sirens interrupted the group.

"Crap! The cops!" Lance exclaimed. "The boss said not to mess with the cops! Let's get out of here!"

"Right!-Seeya-later-loser!" Pietro said, rushing past Remy and shoving him to the ground. Remy knew he didn't like Pietro before but now, he definitely didn't like him. Causing him to fall twice in front of Rogue! He got up and brushed himself off. He placed his sunglasses on his face and took Rogue's gloved hand with his gloved one, walking down the road like nothing happened.

"Remy, what're you," she started but was hushed by Remy. A police officer approached the two.

"Excuse me, but have either of you two noticed anything peculiar around here?" He asked.

"No, sorry man, I haven't seen anything," Remy said, pulling off a perfect New York accent. "Why, did something go down? Should me and my girl head back home?"

"That would be a wise idea, kid," the officer told him. "We got word of some mutants causing problems." The confused look on Rogue's face was written off as worried by the officer as he told the "young lovers" farewell to continue to find answers as to where the mutants were. Remy let out a throaty chuckle, smirking. He looked down at Rogue, who was giving him a questioning look.

"What, _chere_?" He asked.

"Naow, how'd ya do that?" She asked. "Change yer accent?"

"It iddn't dat hard, _chere_," Remy informed her as Logan and Ororo appeared. They quickly informed the two of what had transpired but Logan still looked ready to gut the Brotherhood.

"Just get back to the mansion," Logan growled. "Chuck's probably gonna wanna have a chat with everyone." Logan and Ororo shared concerned glances but returned to their vehicles. Remy and Rogue walked back to the demolished restaurant to get the car they had borrowed. Rogue put a hand to her head again, hearing a swirl of voices and her step staggered. Remy put his arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"You all right, _cheri_?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah, it's jus' mah mutation, sugah," she told him and looked up into his concealed eyes and saw a smirk. "Whaht are ya smirkin' bout?"

"You called Remy 'sugah' again," he commented. Rogue rolled her eyes, embarrassed the sentimental word slipped.

"Yer so sweet that someone could get a cavity," she replied, a disgusted look on her face.

"Now Remy's sweet? Aw, _chere_, you makin' this Swamp Rat's night," Remy told her, his smirk at full force. Rogue slapped her palm to her head, trying to ignore Remy's voice and the voices in her head.

"Ah hate you," she stated.

"Remy like ya too, River Rat," Remy told her, nuzzling a covered part of her neck, receiving a slap.

----

Rogue and Remy entered the mansion gates, a strange silence taking over the two. Rogue was worn out and slumped in her seat. Remy looked over at her, his eyes glowing with concern.

"_Chere_?" He said softly as he parked the car in the garage. He gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder but she was out. Remy quietly got out of the car and walked over to hers, opening the door and scooping her into his arms. He softly smiled down at her, enjoying the content look on her face as she snuggled closer to him. He quietly sneaked into the mansion, attempting to avoid the others because he knew how Rogue would react if someone caught him carrying her. Suddenly, she started to squirm in his arms. He looked down at her, confused.

"N-no! Go 'way!" She muttered, fighting something that he couldn't see. "N...No! Lemme 'lone!" Remy tightened his grip on her, trying to give her some form of comfort from the turmoil she was in.

_Remy, please bring Rogue to my office right away,_ Xavier called urgently. Remy turned on his heels and headed for the office.

_Oui, Professeur,_ he replied. _What is wrong wid mon chere_?

_I'm not sure, Remy,_ Xavier informed him. _But her mind is under great stress and it needs to be taken care of right away._ Remy quickened his step at this and slammed the door open to Xavier's office.

"Quickly, Remy," Xavier said, motioning to a chair. Remy quickly set Rogue down in the chair and Xavier held his hands centimeters from Rogue's skin, attempting to see what was going on in her head.

----

Rogue stood in a shadowed area, looking around in a panic. They were here, she knew it. Hiding in the shadows, waiting for her to weaken.

_Don' worry, chere,_ she heard Remy say _I won' let 'em succeed._ Rogue felt knocked back but say what looked like Remy take out whatever it had been. This continued for a while until she felt like Remy was being held back.

"Remy?!" Rogue exclaimed, starting to go into the shadowed area.

"Rogue, don't," someone said, causing her to stop and see the professor.

"But, Remy-" Rogue started.

"Remy's fine," Xavier informed her. "When you absorb someone, a part of them remains with you as a psyche. It would appear the Brotherhood members your absorbed are trying to take control..."

"And...?" Rogue asked cautiously.

"Remy's is helping you," Xavier told her. "Now, this is going to take some work to get those psyches under control." Rogue nodded and the two began their work.

----

Remy sat in a chair anxiously awaiting for some answers. Rogue and Xavier had been doing, well, something for about two hours and he was worried. Finally, the professor moved away and Remy was beside Rogue. She grabbed her head, wincing a bit.

"My apologies," Xavier said. "Sometimes prolonged telepathic links can do that. But we had to get that done, Rogue." Remy looked from the professor to Rogue.

"Ah understand," Rogue told him and looked at Remy. "Well, Swamp Rat, Ah'm surprised yer still here. I thought fer sure ya had another date after meh."

"_Non_, of course not, _chere_," Remy joked right back. "Who'd be bettah company than you?" Rogue rolled her eyes and turned back to the professor before Remy could practically drown her with flirtatious compliments.

"Ah think Ah'll be goin' ta bed," she stated. "That wore meh out."

"Of course, Rogue," Xavier said with a nod. "Rest well. Both of you." Remy helped Rogue up after she finished protesting it. She was still weak from the whole ordeal and it was nice to have someone to lean on. She yawned and leaned against him even more, snuggling his shoulder. Remy let out a throaty chuckle.

"Shut it, Cajun," Rogue tried to snarl but only mustered an annoyed whimper.

"Whate'er de femme wants," Remy replied, putting an arm around her and Rogue was too tired to complain. Not that there was anything to complain about. It just made her warmer. They got to her door and Rogue held back a whimper as her warm escort moved away. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, his glowing eyes never leaving hers for a second.

"_Bonne nuit, ma belle dame_," he muttered in a husky voice, turning the corner and disappearing. Rogue felt her cheeks warm up and shook her head. How could she let that Swamp Rat get to her like this?! The look in his eyes when he wished her good night as different than his usual cocky look or bedroom eyes. Rogue couldn't put her finger on it and figured it was best to shrug it off and get some sleep. As soon as she entered her room, she collapsed on her bed, falling asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note(s): Oh crap. Lucida Lownes, infamous for stopping at three chapters, has doubled her usual?! Amazing.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Gawd. I need to get the ball rolling.**

Xavier had called all of the residents of the Institute into his office that Saturday morning. He looked at the sleepy eyed teenagers, a remorseful look on his face.

"Students, something has occurred that I feared when happen," he started. "Some of our fellow mutants have decided to use their powers for mutant dominance. They will continue to harm humans and anyone who stands in their way. I hope that you all will agree to fighting against this with our own gifts. Dark times are coming and it would be wise if we banded together rather than scattered." Rogue looked at her roommate, Kitty, who was still getting use to the fact that Lance had attacked a restaurant full of innocent people. "If you do not wish to stay, then you may leave. I will not force you to do something you have no longing to do. Now, you all may leave." The teenagers rose, turning to leave. "Rogue. I would like to speak with you for a few moments." Rogue cringed, not sure about the professor's tone. She looked at Kitty and gave her a small smile. She then looked at Remy, who was curious as well but left. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Rogue standing awkwardly by the door and the professor at his desk. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts for what seemed like forever.

"Rogue," he finally said, breaking the unsettling silence. "I am not sure if we can control your powers."

"Whah-Whaht do ya mean, prof?" Rogue asked, feeling the breath leave her.

"While I was in your mind, it seems your powers are far more difficult than I could comprehend," Xavier informed her, wheeling over to her. "There also seems to be something blocking your control. I'm not sure if I'll be able to break through it." Rogue put her hands to her head, trying to digest this information.

"Ah...Ah may nevah be able ta touch someone? Evah?" She said above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," Xavier said, remorse lacing his voice. Rogue stayed quiet for a few minutes, realizing dreams were dashed. She then gave a weak smile.

"Well, Ah s'pose that'll get that Cajun offa mah back," she joked, leaving the office. She quickly walked past Remy, who had been waiting-and eavesdropping.

"_Chere_," he said, following after her. Rogue stopped, nearly making the taller boy slam into her. She spun around to face him, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Whaht, Swamp Rat?!" She yelled at him. "Ya probably heard everythin'! So whah don't ya get yer horny ass away from meh?! Ah ain't evah gonna give ya whaht ya want! Unless ya got a death wish!" She turned to continue towards her room but Remy grabbed her wrist, removing her glove.

"I'm not scared," he told her. She turned to him, fury in full force as she swung at him. He barely avoided the strike.

"Don't ya get it?! Ah'm a disease! A curse!" She broke down then, tears falling. Remy gently put his arms around her and held her close.

"Shh, I made ya a promise," he said soothingly. "And we'll get it."

----

Kitty sat in the rec room, watching television beside Piotr.

"So, like, Peter," she said. "What're you, like, going to do?"

"I am not sure, Katya," Piotr told her. "I dink it would be best for me to remain and help. I do not like de idea of people getting hurt."

"Oh, that's like, good," Kitty said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I think, I'm like, totally gonna stay too. I mean, I've like, got this gift. I should totally like use it for the betterment of humankind!" She had a goofy smile on her face and Piotr gave her a small, amused smile.

"Da, I have to agree, Katya," he told her. Kitty's smile grew bigger and then she paused, thinking.

"I wonder, like, what the professor wanted to talk to Rogue about," she said, thinking. Piotr shrugged, giving some thought to the matter.

"Remy was waiting for her," he commented. "Perhaps his annoyances will make her feel better?" Kitty laughed, grabbing her gut.

"Annoyances, that's like, totally spot on," she agreed.

----

Jean and Scott sat out on the balcony, enjoying the warm breeze and just being together. Scott looked at Jean, feeling a little sad that all he could see was in red now.

"Jean, I'm going to stay with the professor," he told her. Jean looked at him and smiled softly.

"So am I, Scott," she told him, taking his hand and gently kissing it. Scott gently removed his hand from her grip and set it on her cheek, smiling at her.

"We were given these powers," he said. "We should definitely use them to help others."

"I agree," Jean told him. A BAMF sounded and Kurt stood in between the two.

"Hey guyz!" He said. Scott and Jean looked at each other, shocked at the intrusion of the now blue and fuzzy Kurt. "Zo zhis power I have, it'z going to make prankz easier!" Scott raised a scolding eyebrow at Kurt.

"Kurt, we have responsibilities," he started and Kurt waved him off.

"Ja, ja, ich weiss," he sighed. "But hey! Vhy not have zome fun?!" He then BAMFed away, leaving the couple coughing in sulfur smoke.

----

Logan stood out on the patio, smoking a cigar. He took it out of his mouth and let out a cloud out.

"What d'ya think these kids are gonna do, 'Ro?" He asked the white haired woman beside him. She turned and looked at him, blue eyes examining his harsh features.

"I cannot say, Logan," Ororo told him, turning to look back at the younger students playing on the grounds, trying to be oblivious.

"They're kids," Logan growled. "They ain't ready for this. It'll be hell." Ororo put a hand on his shoulder.

"And we'll be there to help them along the way, Logan," she told him. "We can give them our years of wisdom as mutants." Logan glanced at her then back at the kids. He snuffed out his cigar.

"Yeah, sure," he growled, re-entering the mansion. Ororo returned to watching the children play, her smile fading as she considered Logan's words.

----

John was positively bored. After the professor's depressing speech, he found himself outside with a lighter, playing with the fire. Help people? Something in the back of his mind wanted to help **create** the mayhem. He turned the fire into a skull then into a surfer. Sure, helping people was all well and good but what happens when a pyromaniac Aussie who can manipulate fire becomes bored. When Remy got bored, he flirted (with Rogue anymore). When Piotr got bored, he painted. What did John normally do when he got bored? Oh yeah. Made fire.

He sat up and made the flame transform into a tiger, growling fiercely. He wanted to burn something. But, if he burned anything big, he would get in trouble. He groaned nad flicked the lighter off, rolling onto his side. Maybe he could take up flirting. There was that one sheila who turned into a magma type of gal.

He kept getting the feeling he wasn't made for the good guy role as the idea of burning something-_anything_- and causing mayhem continued to roll through his mind.

----

Rogue sat in her room, holding a pillow close to her. She was trying to comprehend everything that had happened that day. First, Xavier telling her of the problem of her powers. Then, Remy. Oh gosh, Remy. He seemed to know exactly what she needed to hear and what she _needed_. And that had been that hug. It wasn't like his usual behavior at all. It had been caring and innocent. She scoffed at that thought. Remy? Innocent? Like scum is clean. She never remembered a promise he made, just ramblings in French from the previous morning.

He had told her that he wasn't afraid. She wasn't sure if she would believe that. He was the type of guy to say whatever the girl wanted to hear, even if it wasn't true. But something in how he said it. It hadn't been in third person. And his accent hadn't been so thick. There was still the irresistible twang, but not overdone. She growled in frustration, throwing the pillow at the wall. The door opened and Rogue didn't turn to see who it was.

"Rogue? Are you like, okay?" Kitty asked, entering the room. Rogue groaned yet again and put her hands over her eyes, falling back onto her bed.

"No, Kitteh," she told her. "But Ah don' wanna talk about it."

"Well, like, if you need to talk, I'm here," Kitty told her, knowing not to push it. Rogue gave a slight smile.

"Thanks, Kitteh," she told her, reaching over for her latest book. Perhaps getting lost in fantasy would make her forget reality.

----

Remy slammed his fist into the punching bag. He had been going at it for a while now. He did a round house kick, nearly busting the poor abused bag of sand. He hated seeing Rogue like that. And what was more infuriating was it had only been a week. Why was he hooked on her so much?! He slammed his elbow into the bag, then landed another punch.

"Somethin' wrong, bub?" He heard the growly voice of Logan ask.

"_Non_," Remy said too quickly.

"I won't push it but I'm tellin' you now," Logan said, walking over to him "don't you dare bust that punching bag." Remy smirked slightly.

"_Oui, Monsieur_," Remy said, leaving the punching bag alone as Logan made his way to the boxing ring.

"You want something to punch, you go against something that doesn't break easily," he told him. Remy raised an eyebrow, his crooked smirk on his face.

"Oh, an' uh, would dat be you?" He asked, walking over to the ring.

"Who else, bub?" Logan asked him, agile jumping into the ring. He turned to see Remy had nearly copied his movements. He raised an eyebrow, disgruntled. "Kid, I don't know where you're from and how you do the stuff you do. I don't trust you."

"You have good reason, _mon ami_," Remy practically laughed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, Gumbo," Logan said, taking his stance.

"_D'accord_," Remy replied, preparing himself as well.

----

Rogue walked down the stairs to see Remy lounging on the couch. She left a soft smile come to her lips. He looked worn out as he sat, drinking out of his water bottle. She moved to make herself known when Tabitha leaped over the couch, landing next to him. She saw Tabby's bare hand on Remy's bare arm and felt a pang of jealousy. She turned to head to the kitchen, hearing the two laugh. Her frown grew and she fought back the feeling to cry. She had to live with this...Skin condition. She sighed as she opened the fridge, digging in it for something to drink. She stood up straight and felt herself bump into someone. She jumped, worried about her skin touching theirs when she heard a throaty chuckle.

"_Chere_," Remy muttered by her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Flabbergasted, Rogue tried to think quick.

"Ah swear, Swamp Rat," she growled. "Cahn't ya keep yer hands ta yerself? Do Ah need ta dress up police tahpe ta get it across?"

"Mm, dat sound sexy, River Rat," Remy purred. He tightened his grip and Rogue felt his seriousness in his stance. "Marie. I told you I wasn't scared. And I'm not." She squirmed in his hold, trying to get out of it but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Let meh go, Cajun," she sighed. "Isn't Tabbeh waiting fer ya?"

"_Non_," Remy told her. "Remy say ta her "Tabby, Remy is gonna go for a jog. Clear his mind." She bought it."

"Yeah rahght," Rogue drawled. "She probably knew ya were gonna stalk meh."

"_Chere_!" Remy said, sounding shocked. "Remy does not stalk! I only look out for." Rogue rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Can ya let meh go now?" She asked. Remy chuckled and obliged.

"Don' no one ever say Remy LeBeau refused a lady's request," he stated. Rogue turned and gave him an exasperated look.

"How bout all thuh tahmes Ah tell ya ta leave me alone?" She asked, heading back upstairs.

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes," Remy coyly remarked, nearly causing Rogue to spirt her pop all over.

"Where do ya get yer lines from?" She asked. "'Pick up Lahnes fer Idiots?'"

"_Non_," Remy rebuked. "Pick up Lines by Remy LeBeau." Rogue rolled her eyes yet again.

"Yer pathetic," she told him as she opened the door to her room.

"But Remy be lovable," he replied, getting a groan and a slammed door. He smirked, and walked off whistling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note(s): Okay, I have a soft spot for Evo!Mystique. She caring in her own twisted, manipulative, evil way...Kind of.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

The time had come. Amber eyes of an owl examined the grounds of the institute. Two parties that were living there interested it. The rogue and the demon. It looked through the kitchen window and saw the two and hooted, pleased. The two were sitting and chatting, the boy being comical and the girl rolling her eyes. The owl's demeanor changed completely when another boy, the devil, came in and wrapped his arms around the rogue's shoulders, muttering something. The owl's chest puffed out in pride as the rogue shoved him away but it quickly deflated, seeing the slightly amused look on the girl's face. The owl took off into the night sky and landed outside of the grounds, slowly transforming into a blue skinned, red haired, and amber eyed woman. Her white outfit was a giveaway in the night but she made sure that she was not visible from the road. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of what had transpired.

That Cajun had another thing coming if he thought that Raven Darkholme would stand for him being with her adopted child.

----

Rogue walked into the school, backpack slung over her shoulder as she reviewed in her head the homework that was due today. History homework was done. Needed to answer a few questions on chemistry yet...

"Um, excuse me," a British accent said, causing Rogue to stop her contemplating. The girl who stood in front of her was short and had punk-like purple hair. Her cheeks had a fake pink blush to them and she wore relaxed, earth tones. Rogue knew she liked this girl already. "Could you tell me the way to the office?"

"Sure," Rogue told her. "It's jus' straight down the hall ta the left."

"Oh, fantastic," the girl said. "By the way, I'm Risty Wilde." The girl extended a hand in greeting.

"Ah'm Rogue Darkholme," Rogue said, looking at the extended hand then taking it, shaking it slowly.

"Well, pleasure to meet you," Risty said. "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah, mahybeh," Rogue said, waving as the girl walked off. She felt the hot breath on her neck before feeling the fact that Remy was behind her. "Can't Ah have fahve minutes away from ya, Cajun?" She groaned out only to be spun around into his arms.

"Not when you speak so sweetly, ma chere," he purred.

"Yer causin' a scene," Rogue warned, noticing some of the people stopping in the halls to stare. Well, the guys were just staring while a few girls were glaring. Harshly.

"Ain' no surprise," he chuckled. "Y' so _belle_, after all." Rogue shoved him, only enough to put some distance between the two. She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog face.

"Jus' shahd up, Cajun," she told him, walking with him to the history classroom. They took their usual seats, Remy smirking over at Rogue. He opened his mouth to say a comment but was disrupted.

"Hey! Rogue!" Risty called from the door, waving and coming to the desk on the other side of the girl. "What do you know, we're in the same class!" Remy glowered slightly, annoyed that attention had been taken from him.

"That's real cool, Risteh," Rogue beamed slightly. "Oh, Risteh, this is Remy LeBeau. But don' give him too much attention. It gets ta his head."

"Chere, y'wound me!" Remy said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"Good, ya no good Cajun," Rogue bit back. Remy gave her a mischievous smirk before getting up and walking over to Risty. He took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"S' pleasure, fille," Remy informed her, giving her a die for smirk. Risty blushed slightly.

"Well, aren't you the charmer?" She asked teasingly.

"Dat's what dey say," Remy informed her, putting a little more swagger in his step as he returned to his seat. Rogue rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Don' worry, chere, y' de only Remy got his eye on."

"I'm ecstatic," Rogue groaned. Remy gave her a lop sided grin as he gracefully plopped down into his seat. He reached out lazily and traced patterns along her arm, causing her to flinch. She shifted away, making the Cajun grin even more. Risty tilted her head to the side and leaned closer to her.

"Y'know, I might sound daff, but I do believe he has the hots for you," she muttered. "Would you like for me to take him off of your hands? I wouldn't mind, honestly."

"Nah, Ah can handle it," Rogue informed her.

"Well, if you need any help, just ask me," Risty told her.

"Ah have a mansion full a' people who are willin' ta help," Rogue chuckled out.

"Oh really? Well, you should definitely take advantage of that," Risty informed her with a nod. Remy was not pleased. This new girl was taking attention away from him. Normally, he wouldn't mind, but he just got a bad vibe from this British girl. The teacher walked in and began droning on about the medieval era. Normally, this era is fun for stories but when a hisotry teacher discusses it, the era is just made the most boring thing in the world, even to the people who love the class. (Author's personal opinion there.)

Risty glanced over to her new friend and noticed that the Cajun continued to flirt with her and it appeared that Rogue was flirting back in her own way. Turning back to the front of the room, the purple haired girl contemplating this revelation. Her eyes flashed amber for a second, annoyance on her face but it went away as soon as it appeared. She sent a smile at Rogue, who tilted her head to the side and gave a small grin and rolled her eyes, jutting a thumb at Remy. Remy looked innocent, putting his hands up. Risty acted amused by this and knew she had to work hard to fulfill her goal.

----

Risty entered the mansion to work with Rogue on homework. She stood, waiting in the entry area. She heard a fridge open and carefully tip-toed into the kitchen. She smirked. Perfect. Remy LeBeau hadn't even noticed her, not that she expected him to.

"Evening, Remy," she said in a sultry tone. To her surprise, Remy did not jump, just looked at her.

"Heard y' jus' outside de kitchen," he informed her calmly, pouring two glasses of milk beside a tray of cookies.

"Who;s the second glass for?" Risty asked, ignoring the shock that she had been heard.

"Rogue," Remy told her. "Told her dat I was gettin' some an' she asked in her usual way." He picked up the plate and the glasses and Risty was amused that we was able to balance all of that. "I'll show ya where we're workin', Ris'."

"Actually, I think I'd prefer to stay here, Remy," Risty told him coyly, sauntering towards him. Remy raised an eyebrow. He had known enough women to know where this was going. And oddly and frankly enough, he wasn't interested.

"Rogue's waitin' fer me an' you," he replied calmly, placing a charming grin on his face. "Don' t'ink we'd be good friends if we kept her waitin', hein?" First person? Risty took this in. It was an obvious give away that he wasn't going to play around. She was right. This **was** going to be difficult.

"Fine, let's go to Rogue," Risty said, not allowing disappointment to lace her voice. Remy nodded and lead her into one of the rec rooms where Rogue was sitting, chewing on the end of her pencil and looking at the worksheet. Remy gave a small smile, finding the image endearing. Risty walked over to Rogue and plopped her bag down.

"Hey girl, is it that hard?" She asked, sitting beside her. Of course, Rogue was on the end of the couch, meaning Risty would be in between Rogue and Remy. Remy scowled at this. Not only would it be harder to flirt with Rogue (he'd figure a way, anyway), but Risty was coming onto him a few moments ago. Remy set a glass in front of Rogue and took his seat, looking down at his own worksheet.

"Thanks, Rems," Rogue told him. She looked at Risty. "Some a' them are hard, most a them are just plain annoyin', y'know?"

"Yeah, teachers like to do that," the British girl agreed. "By the way, is that Logan fellow around? Y'kinow, the guy who acts like your dad?"

"Nah, he went out," Rogue told her nonchalantly. "No idea when he'll be back."

"And dat's a good t'ing, hm, chere?" Remy flirted suggestively.

"Shahd it, Cajun," Rogue growled but secretly smiled to herself. "Whah d'ya ask, Rist?"

"Oh, just want to meet this burly man," Risty told her. "I mean, I'd love to meet your parental figure."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rogue agreed, scribbling an answer down. "Whaht do Ah care about some a' this stuff? Realleh, I think that teacher just ruined all the medieval stories I read..."

"No one expects de Spanish Inquisition," Remy half-joked, seeing as the subject **was** the Spanish Inquisition.

"But they shoulda," Rogue commented right back.

"Non, den dat ruins de whole point a' de Spanish Inquisition," Remy argued back in a teasing tone. Risty looked from on to the other, feeling as if she was at a tennis match.

"Rahght, like Ah should expect ya ta show up ev'rywhere Ah go," Rogue sneered.

"Oui, dat is like de Spanish Inquisition, except more pleasurable," he told her with a wink.

"Ah I gotta disagree," Rogue said pointedly. "The Spanish Inquisition sounds more pleasurable then bein' stuck with ya."

"Why d'ya love wounding dis Cajun, cherie?" Remy inquired in a fake woeful voice.

"Becaues yer ego's too big," Rogue informed him. "Someone's gotta deflate it ev'ry now an' then."

"Remy wouldn' prefer anyone else, Roguey," Remy stated. Risty rolled her eyes.

"Can we get back to the homework before I become nauseous?" She asked.

"Imagine bein' stuck with him, livin' here," Rogue scoffed.

"I can't imagine living with the both of you," Risty said, bending over her homework. "That sexual tension is thick." Rogue's face turned bright red while Remy smirked triumphantly. Risty looked at Rogue. "I'm kidding, dear." Rogue's face turned back to it's natural lily white while Remy's face deflated slightly. At that moment, Kurt entered the room with his image inducer on.

"Hey, zhat's where zhe cookies went!" He exclaimed, coming over to the group. He looked at Risty and held his hand out. "Risty, ja?" Risty looked at him like she was seeing a ghost but quickly shook his hand. "Zorry I didn't introduced myself earlier. I had some vork to do. I'm Kurt Vagner."

"Pleasure, Kurt," Risty told him, beaming a little bit. Kurt grabbed a cook when Risty released his hand.

"Vell, I'll see you guyz around," he said. "I've got my own homevork to vork on. Tschuss!" With that, he left the room. Remy examined Risty for a moment. Did she know Kurt? What was with that look. He was going to need to get in contact with his family to look up some information on Risty Wilde.

----

Logan entered the rec room long after the three were gone. He sniffed the air, immediately noticing something strange. He caught the Cajun's scent, Rogue's scent, the Elf's scent, but no scent of a British girl he'd been told about. His frown deepened as he considered this fact. Little did he know, someone else was suspicious of the girl, and was having a rabbit look around for answers.


End file.
